Generation Lost
by Taerir
Summary: Nearing the end of their lives in Crystal Tokyo, the original senshi gradually begin to feel that it is time to leave matters to younger generations. How will they cope with leaving their lives behind? [Part 6 is now up]
1. Prologue

**_Generation Lost, Part 1  
Prologue_  
By Taerir**

* * *

Okay, this is the first time I've written a _Sailor Moon_ fanfic that did not contain any made-up characters. This is solely based on the series itself, mostly the manga. I don't know when or if I'll add to it (I usually prefer to focus on my original fiction, not fanfiction), so tell me what you think.

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. I, Taerir, do claim the prose contained in this document, copyright 2003. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author.

* * *

How do you explain to someone what it's like to have lived for nearly a thousand years? Is it even possible to comprehend the full implications of such a thing?

It appears a romantic thing, at first, to live that long. You arrive in the world and have a thousand years to enjoy the things you love most. The day when you must leave it all is a far off thing, a day that in your mind might as well never happen.

Yet, when you must actually _live_ those thousand years, the time is not as simple as that.

Perhaps it is because we are the last of a dying generation. We are the last who remember life before Crystal Tokyo. We are the remaining few who know what it was like to expect only a hundred years among the living. Now, a millenium-long lifespan is commonplace for the younger generations.

Still, a thousand years is a thousand years, regardless of when you live it. Human experience remains the same. When our Usagi-chan became Neo-Queen Serenity, she did not abolish hardship. Such a feat would not have been even within the great power of the Ginzuishou. And we grew closer to immortal than we once were, but we remained mortal.

Life metamorphoses when you have lived long enough to feel that you have experienced everything. We still have new battles to fight, and our hard-won peace to defend. But all of us, in one way or another, have experienced love. We have all experienced loss, and guilt, and the wide array of other human emotions. All of us have gained wisdom that we never thought to possess. We both are and are not the young women who began this journey, and sometimes it feels as if there is no facet of life left unexplored. We have seen it all.

Truly, such experience tends to separate one from the rest of humanity. Life becomes much like floating upon a gentle sea. You surrender yourself, and let the currents take you where they will. Yet you see it all from a distance, somehow. Pain still exists, as does joy. But somehow, it is not the surprise it once was. You simply exist, waiting for nothing, ready to leave or stay as fate demands.

For the senshi, the change was even more pronounced. I venture to say that many of the "common people," silly term though that is, saw us as demigods of some sort. We, of course, were not. But we were companions of their queen, and we had known her well for longer than she had ruled. To them, she indeed seemed a goddess, the one who loved without limit and possessed the great power that held the world together.

To us, she remained simply a person, a being of flesh and blood. She was no more and no less than the girl we'd known since middle school. She'd grown, to be sure, into a great woman, capable of great things. But we were her friends, the ones who'd followed her from the Silver Millenium all the way to Crystal Tokyo, and that was what she needed most from us. And she gave us friendship back.

Mars was the steel will, the shrine priestess through and through. Jupiter was the strength and, at the same time, the protective caretaker. Venus took the role of leader, a role model despite her quirks. And I, Mercury, was the book learning, the dedication to a dream. Uranus, strong and quick, was the true warrior among the senshi. Neptune remained ever the elegant artist, calm and thoughtful. Pluto was the experience, the one of us who gained insight from the crossing, intricate streams of time she had witnessed. And Tuxedo Kamen, now the king, was the supportive, protective influence needed to hold the queen steady. We all played our roles. But despite what we gave to her, she of the moon was the one who bound us all together, who somehow made our lives bearable.

So we lived for our thousand years. We loved, we lost, and we learned. We gave the world successors, to assure that peace would be defended with or without us.

But then, it was finally time to leave.


	2. The Fated Words

**_Generation Lost, Part 2  
The Fated Words_  
By Taerir**

* * *

AN: It isn't much, but I added a piece. As was the case with the first part, I don't know if or when I'll add to it, since I prefer to focus on my original fiction rather than fanfiction. So, again, tell me what you think.

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. I, Taerir, do claim the prose contained in this document, copyright 2003. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author.

* * *

"A thousand years have passed. The threads of time show that there will soon occur a great change."

Pluto's words, relatively simple though they seemed, were followed by several long moments of silence. Saturn trailed her gaze slowly over her comrades quietly. Each senshi knew very well what Pluto's statement implied, and it filled them with a sense of consternation mixed with relief. Still, the question needed to be asked.

"So..." Serenity began quietly. "It's time for us to leave our posts, then?"

Pluto answered with a nod.

Mars frowned. "But how? We can't just walk off into the sunset or something. It wouldn't be right."

"I don't think it will be our choice," Pluto agreed. "If I am right, we'll all leave in our own way. We will not know beforehand, nor will the 'where' and 'how' be of our choosing."

"Then why are we bothering to meet about it?" Uranus questioned. "We all knew this day was going to come. It's not an enemy, and it's not as if we can fight it."

Neptune laid a gentle hand on Uranus' arm. "Still. We needed to hear it said out loud, and we all need to do our best to prepare. There are others that need to know this as well."

Yet another long silence ensued, as each warrior again processed the words. Finally, Mercury spoke.

"Are our... successors prepared for this, do you think?"

_No one's willing to say their names right now_, Saturn mused silently. But then, that was only to be expected. Although each senshi felt mixed feelings about leaving, each felt at least an obligation to, if not a bond with, their successors.

"They'll have to be," Jupiter volunteered. "And they've been protecting the princess for years now anyway. Ready or not, it's our time to go."

There was just one question left to ask.

Saturn looked Pluto in the eyes. "Then what do we have left to do before then?"

Venus spoke up instead. "We say our goodbyes, and we try to help them while we can." 

"And we continue the protect the queen."

All occupants in the room looked up in surprise at the violent determination in Endymion's voice. The senshi all knew very well of the intense love that the king and queen shared, and yet they sometimes still found themselves surprised that its inherent life and ferocity had never died or even paled. Still, they all felt the deep, ingrained sense of loyalty to Serenity and agreed wholeheartedly.

In the end, they all realized as they met each other's eyes, they still knew their duty and would be willingly bound to it until the end. In Crystal Tokyo, princess would become queen and the heirs to the senshi would take first seat. The old generation would slip away, however fate deemed that it would happen, having gained the reward of rest for which they hard worked so long.

But walking away, Saturn found it ironic to note that none had acknowledged the relief they would feel to put away the burden of defending the world, tired as they all were. And somehow, though Saturn had the strongest ties to this world due to her friendship with the princess, the senshi of destruction felt the weariest of them all.


	3. Saturn Fades

**_Generation Lost, Part 3  
Saturn Fades_  
By Taerir**

* * *

AN: So, if you haven't noticed, this fanfic is more of an introspective piece than anything else. I don't really plan to refer to a whole lot of "next generation" stuff, because that's not really what I meant this piece for. To answer a question asked, I'm not sure yet whether I'll try the Sailor Cosmos approach or not. Since it won't happen until near the end, there's some time to decide. :)

Anyway, I'm still up in the air as to if I should keep working on this. Review to tell me your opinion on the matter if you'd like.

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. I, Taerir, do claim the prose contained in this document, copyright 2003. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author.

* * *

The sound of heeled boot upon stone floor echoed down walls of darkest, most impossible color of fluorite. Vibrations seemed to reflect from tall pillars of the same material, their tops as impossible to see as the tall ceiling.

Saturn, clad not in a senshi fuku but in a violet gown, stared straight ahead as if in a trance and continued to advance toward the front of the seemingly ominous temple. In reality, Saturn's state of enhanced awareness had simply led her thoughts elsewhere for the moment.

It had been two days ago that she'd heard the summons and somehow _knew_. It was time to say goodbye.

There hadn't actually been very many people Saturn had needed to visit. Most of the people she valued were either already dead or were senshi as well. Although all of the older senshi had lent a hand in training the younger generation to guard Serenity's daughter, Saturn did not have a direct successor. Her position was such that a successor could not be determined or trained, and one was not yet needed.

The princess had been another story, however. No matter what changes had occurred, Saturn had always remembered the girl not with any titles, but simply as her friend, ChibiUsa. In return, Saturn had always, even now, been Hotaru to the princess. Saturn minded not in the least; she'd enjoyed being treated as a human and not as some figurehead. In her heart, she knew that ChibiUsa had felt the same way.

It had, to say the least, been difficult for Saturn to break the news. ChibiUsa had eventually grown into an intelligent young woman, although occasionally some of the impulsiveness still showed itself. She'd been trying, Saturn could tell, to control her disappointment, but the sadness had still been apparent. In some ways, ChibiUsa was still very lonely, and she cherished the ties that were still left. Saturn had felt incredible guilt, looking into her old friend's eyes. It seemed somehow unfair that ChibiUsa would have to remain behind.

That, of all things, came the closest to making Saturn regret the necessary departure. But ChibiUsa still had a fate to fulfill, and Saturn's mortal fate was coming to an end. As harsh as Saturn was certain it would be on ChibiUsa, she also knew that the girl would survive. That strength was contained within the blood of the moon.

It would have been even harder to leave, Saturn mused, if she had not been aware that her fellow Outer Senshi would soon be leaving the world as well. Although she was unsure _how_ it would happen, all of the senshi knew that it _would_ happen. Saturn knew it, and so did the others. There could be no tears, no regrets. After a thousand years, this was simply fate all over again.

When Saturn had told them, Uranus had simply nodded in understanding. Neptune had quickly wiped a single renegade tear from her eye and smiled. Pluto had nodded as well, a sense of duty keeping her expression even despite her wistful eyes. Among them, no more words had been needed. So, with one last look behind her, Saturn had taken her leave of them and gone to approach destiny.

Now, she had finally arrived at the front of the temple. A formless, pulsating light of dark violet awaited her. She bowed her head momentarily before taking the final step toward it.

"It is time, senshi of Saturn," a deep voice said, arising from the center of the light.

"And so I have come," Saturn replied. "What is to become of me?"

"Your essence shall pass to a higher plane, and your power shall pass with it for now," the voice informed her. "The power you command is such that it must be reborn into the world at the proper time. It is not yet needed, but even the currents of fate cannot predict when it will return."

Saturn closed her eyes and bowed her head. "So be it." Her emotions wavered now, fluxuating between the urgent desire to leave mortality and hints of the call of loved ones.

Finally, though, duty won. Somehow knowing what to do, she left her eyes closed and removed the glove on her right hand, reaching the bare fingers toward the light. Upon contact, the light exploded in uncountable violet strands. A slow, enigmatic smile spread over Saturns features. Had there been spectators, they would have seen Saturn's body fade slowly, blending with the surrounding black.

She had finally gone home.


	4. Shepherd's Slumber

**_Generation Lost, Part 4  
Shepherd's Slumber_  
By Taerir**

* * *

AN: I wasn't sure whether I was going to continue or not, but here's Part 4. I'm trying to take as little creative license as possible, but obviously, some is necessary.

If you read it, I'd absolutely _love_ to know! (hint, hint ^_^)

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. I, Taerir, do claim the prose contained in this document, copyright 2003. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author.

* * *

King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo paused for a few moments to gaze as far-off stars rushed by on the video screen of the space vehicle in which he currently rode. He'd had nearly a thousand years to get used to such technology, and yet it still managed to amaze him each time. There was something intriguing in the knowledge that he was just one small person in the vastly expansive universe.

"Your Majesty," a female voice announced, interrupting Endymion's thoughts. "I thought you'd like to know that we've entered the second half of our trip, and we are fully on-schedule."

"Yes, Commander Aristar," Endymion replied automatically, with a smile for the brown-haired leader of the crew. "I appreciate the update."

With an efficient nod, the commander took her leave of him and went back to her duties.

Endymion turned his attention back to the video window, but his thoughts were elsewhere. The establishment of Crystal Tokyo had brought relative peace, with the exception of the occasional cataclysms that the sailor senshi worked hard to dispel. But although this trip was simply a diplomatic mission to one of the planetary colonies, Endymion was haunted by unease. The trip had been too quiet thus far.

His beautiful Serenity would be pleased that it had been uneventful. They had both felt reservations about his upcoming trip, particularly given Pluto's recent announcement and the departure of Saturn. However, both had also known the importance of the diplomatic missions to maintaining piece. As disagreeable as it was at times, though, duty always came first and personal fears came a very distant second.

So, they had both smiled as if no danger existed, and pretended that the trip was just what it should have been: routine.

Still, the hint of tears in Serenity's eyes had almost been enough to make him forsake duty and stay. Sometimes, even he was amazed that his feelings toward her had remained undiluted by time. But then he looked into her eyes and knew that there was nothing incredible about his love for her. She was still everything she had been before and after rebirth, and before she had even known her own potential: beautiful, gentle, pure, and strong inside. To him and to so many others, she might as well have been a goddess.

What brought him a feeling of awe every day was the fact that she loved him as much. She had remained by his side, and still looked into his eyes with an adoration that baffled him. Serenity had brought him the family he'd needed and had chosen to remain by him. Endymion had no doubt that he was unworthy, but he also knew that she thought differently. That thought brought him immense strength.

Their daughter had completed the picture. It seemed to him that Lady Serenity had inherited the best of both her parents, and she'd grown into a lovely young woman. Thinking of her always filled him with fierce pride. His only regret was that he would not be there to see his daughter through all the hardship she would face when she became queen. Such was her fate as a daughter of the moon, and his own fate dictated that he follow a different path.

A violent shudder rocking the entire ship interrupted Endymion's thoughts. He left his chosen spot at the video screen and headed straight to the control room.

"What's happening?" he questioned, his voice instantly set on business.

"We've been attacked from the side," an operative replied urgently. "I don't know why we didn't even see them coming. It's as if they've materialized from nowhere."

"Fire!" the commander was yelling, her voice strong and fierce.

Endymion settled himself at a terminal, ready to help. If it was truly a surprise attack, the crew would need all the help he could get. At least they had chosen the best commander for the job. Aristar had been at the top of her class and had never lost to anyone. She wouldn't allow it.

Despite that reassurance, a thought picked at the back of his mind. It was as if this was _meant to happen_. Another ignored musing wondered who could possibly be instigating this attack.

Could it be that fate was not the only thing demanding that the older senshi take their leave of the mortal world? Could there be something more at work? The thought was unsettling, but Endymion was certain that it was unwise to ponder such a thing during the attack.

Another impact caused the ship to tremor, and Endymion heard the commander swear.

"Keep it up!" she demanded, and Endymion detected a hint of desperation in her voice. Such an emotion was unlike her, and indicated that the situation was very bad indeed.

Impact after impact occurred. Slowly, the ship ran out of ammunition, and the shields began to fail. The commander's eyes were wide, and the crew seemed to be in shock.

"There's nothing else we can do," the commander whispered, stunned and obviously blaming herself.

It was then that Endymion knew for certain that the possibility he and Serenity had tried to ignore would come to pass. This would be the end.

_It's not fair. Saturn gets to fade away, and I'm forced to meet my demise in an exploding ship?_

The irony of it, he found, did not amuse him. He closed his eyes, his last desperate thoughts turning to his love for his wife and daughter as the ship began to break apart. Too soon, consciousness left him and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo was no more.


	5. Intermission

**_Generation Lost, Part 5  
Intermission_  
By Taerir**

* * *

AN: Well, here's another one. This will probably be it for a little while, as other commitments beckon. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far: Sidekickwannabe, Lilian, MitsuChiyoHoshi, and UsakoKou. Your comments are greately appreciated!

And to anyone who happens to be reading this now, please tell me what you think.

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. I, Taerir, do claim the prose contained in this document, copyright 2003. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author.

* * *

"It can't be," Serenity whispered, her eyes wide with shock. "It's just not possible."

Beside her, the princess' eyes radiated equal grief. Briefly, mourning transformed to anger. "No! There must be some mistake!"

The dark-haired messenger appeared miserable, bowing his head in mirrored grief as unshed tears pooled in the eyes of his queen and princess. "I'm sorry, Your Highnesses. There is no mistake. We all grieve for the loss of the king."

Mercury swallowed hard, feeling the burn of her own grief amplified by the expressions in the eyes of her friends. When Pluto had come to them with the announcement that their time was ending, none of them had expected such violent deaths to be a possibility. To be sure, such a demise was an unavoidable consequence of their "profession." Still, it had been assumed by all that they would leave their successors to a kingdom as peaceful as possible.

Sighing, Mercury laid a hand on Serenity's shoulder. They all knew that now was not the time to give up, especially with Saturn already gone.

"Do you have any idea who might have instigated the attack?" she questioned the messenger.

The man shook his head, his short ponytail catching on his clothing. "No, Lady Mercury. We have found no trace of them."

"Well, search harder!" Mars snapped. As often seemed the case even after so many years, anger seemed to be her most comfortable way to deal with pain in extreme situations.

Uranus stepped in. Her words remained strict and allowed no room for disagreement. "Messenger, tell the investigation committee that it is absolutely imperative that we find out who enacted this attack. We _do not care_ how well they disappeared. _Do you understand_?"

"Yes, Lady Uranus," the messenger promised, bowing hastily and retreated from the room.

Through her dual feelings of sadness and sympathy, Mercury already felt the checklists forming in her head. There would have to be a memorial service for Endymion. The people of Crystal Tokyo would expect it, and Mercury had a feeling that the support would lend Serenity strength. She was still queen and would still need to act as such.

And first and foremost, every remaining senshi would have to devote themselves to supporting Serenity as well. Especially with the potential lack of stability that malicious attacks on the monarchy could bring, it would be important for them to make sure that Serenity could continue to uphold her duties. As Serenity's friends, they would feel so obligated even if she had been the most common of citizens.

* * *

Neo Queen Serenity sat silently at her window that night, gazing at the gardens below. Her daughter had gone to bed early, no doubt wishing to be alone with her emotions. Serenity didn't blame her. She herself had sent the senshi away from her room. They had all been staunchly determined not to leave her alone for the night, but although she felt grateful for their concern, she also needed time with her thoughts.

Even the one who worked so hard to maintain happiness needed some time to herself occasionally.

"My love..." she sighed softly, gazing at the stars. He was somewhere beyond the heavens, beyond time and mortality. But she could still feel a piece of him with her.

When he'd left, she'd known somewhere inside that it was the last time she'd see him in this life. She had ignored the feeling, burying it inside herself until she could deny it and disregard it as simple fear. It had worked, too; even he had seemed to accept her reaction to his departure as natural. But still, inside she'd known, and now his body was gone.

His spirit was still there. They had loved each other for too long for it to be otherwise. The spirit, though, was no replacement for his comforting voice, or for his warm hand on hers. Those things remained lost.

She would continue on, though, for as long as she was called to do so. Crystal Tokyo would function with or without its king, but the loss of the queen along _with_ the king would prove crippling.

Serenity smiled ironically. No one had ever imagined that the active, somewhat naive girl she had been could have a deep thought in her head. Even now, they knew differently, but she doubted anyone guessed at the depth she'd gained. Or perhaps they did know, but kept it to themselves. Such observations were hardly dinner conversation.

Even she had never thought she would feel the haunting beginnings of a weariness incurable by sleep, though. All the same, it plagued her now.

Wiping quiet tears from her eyes, she rose from her seat at the window and drew the drapes closed. Helpful or not, sleep called to her anyway.


	6. Mercury Falls

**_Generation Lost, Part 6  
Mercury Falls_  
By Taerir**

* * *

AN: If anyone will still read this, I apologize for going so long without an update. I've been extremely busy in recent months, and haven't had much time to myself. If you're still reading this, I thank you for staying with it. :)

All Sailor Moon references are the property of their respective owners. I, Taerir, do claim the prose contained in this document, copyright 2003. No duplication is permitted without written permission from the author.

* * *

It surprises you to hear from me this early, does it not? One would think that the senshi chronicling these events thus far would survive until the end. But my time has come, and I yet have something to say. I introduced you to our story knowing that it was my time to depart, and I hope that my beloved friends will continue this work for me. I feel it important that the world know us as we truly were, and not as the figureheads we became to the people.

And now that I am leaving, I abandon the third-person narrative I previously adopted and speak once again as myself.

The aftermath of Endymion's death was difficult to contain. Serenity did indeed have her work cut out for her, to calm the masses while battling her own emotions, but she handled it well. She made us proud to stay by her side, and reminded us once again why she served as queen.

It was three days ago that I first began to feel physically weak. I shrugged it off as nothing at first; the dizzy spells were a slight annoyance, but nothing more. Since then, it has progressed to the point that I have difficulty rising from bed, and the world constantly blurs in and out of focus.

I feel it fitting, in an ironic sort of way, that I, whose mother was a doctor and who studied science my entire life, will die of an unknown sickness. But then, I also find it likely that this sickness is specific to me, and that no one else will ever contract this particular disease.

I have no regrets. I have lived a long, full life. The man I loved has passed on before me, and my other loved ones are well taken care of. I do feel slight guilt at abandoning my remaining fellow senshi and my queen and princess, and at leaving those who come after me to fend for themselves. But the logic deep inside me also knows that it must be this way. Just as fate dictated who we became, so too is it exercising its influence now.

They have all come to see me, and it makes me realize how much I love them all. We've all had our trials and our arguments, but in the end we stood together. That is what matters most, and that is what brings a smile to my face now and gives me the strength to write this.

Uranus and Neptune visited together, Uranus with a stoic expression and Neptune with her gentle, graceful smile. Somehow, the senshi of the outer planets had always seemed a different breed than the rest of us, but inside, their hearts held the same fire and we drew strength from their examples. Even now, that remained the case. Pluto came as well, and her serious smile told me that she knew as well as I that there was nothing to be done.

Saturn, of course, had already left us, as had Endymion.

Jupiter, Venus and Mars visited together as well. After so many years with a common purpose, we understood each other well enough that we had no need for separate visits. We had our last conversation then, and it reminded me of our youth. Some things change only on the surface. The caring and companionship stay constant. That last visit strikes me even now, and brings happy tears to my eyes.

Even the princess came to say goodbye. It seemed to me that in some ways, she was dealing with the departure of the senshi better than any of us. Some of us wondered how she would turn out when she was very young, but our Small Lady has become strong. Just as it was with her mother, we had no need to worry at all in the end.

Serenity herself came last. There were tears behind her eyes, but she simply smiled at me and sat by me for a long while, holding my hand tightly. I think, to a point, my friend is not sure how she will deal with this when all is said and done. But she shines without trying, and as always, I know she will make it through with her legendary strength and love. She is more than even she believes, and she shows us all that there is hope for the world.

But my writing has become long-winded, and I grow tired now. The others are gathering once again; they, too, know that the time is near. The timid one has told her story. So now, I relinquish my pen to another and hope that there will be someone to tell our story as we see it, until the end.

Despite the trials and hardships, we have had a beautiful life, my friends. Never forget that.

* * *

Mercury passed quietly, with a smile on her face. Although often overlooked, she, too, was a warrior, and lived her life with strength and integrity. We all derive hope from that fact, even with her gone.

I, as the Time Guardian, will try to do her legacy justice as we continue our story. Mercury certainly deserves that.


End file.
